


De Tardanzas y Perdones

by eternalmourn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esto es solo una pequeña conversación entre mi pareja favorita masculina, en honor a Cris por su cumple.</p>
    </blockquote>





	De Tardanzas y Perdones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/gifts).



> Esto es solo una pequeña conversación entre mi pareja favorita masculina, en honor a Cris por su cumple.

-"Se puede saber por qué tanto desastre en esta cocina?"

-"Ey, llegaste más temprano. Pensé que iba a surfear con Kono"

-"No respondiste mi pregunta"

-"Se suponía que era una sorpresa..."

-"Y eso se debe a que..."

-"Bueno, ya sé que es tarde pero quise hacer algo para compensar"

-"¿Compensar qué?"

-"Con tanto ajetreo en el trabajo, ni tiempo tuve de preparar algo por tu fecha especial"

-"Fecha especial... Quisiera que fueses más específico"

-"No puedo creer que te olvides de tu propio cumpleaños..."

-"¡Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo! Ya casi han sido tres semanas."

-"Lo mismo, tuvimos tanto trabajo que ni siquiera un parate para un café tuvimos."

-"Así ahora te tomaste las molestias para hacer esto por mi."

-"Esperaba que no llegases hasta dentro de una hora. Eso me iba a dar tiempo de limpiar y dejar el lugar presentable."

-"Aunque me cueste decirlo, extrañaba no estar cerca tuyo"

-"¿Me querés?"

-"Y ahí van los aires de grandeza de nuevo"

-"Pero si vos fuiste el qué me dijo que me extrañaba"

-"Pero tampoco es para que te creas que te quiero tanto. Siempre el mismo, vos, con tu ego por las nubes. Bueno, tengo que admitir que con ese cuerpo, esos ojos, y esa sonrisa, a quién no se le caen los pantalones..."

-"¿Tengo un cuerpo lindo?"

-"¡Y si! Ya lo dije, tampoco te creas tanto"

-"Yo también creo que tu cuerpo es lindo. Sobre todo las líneas de tu cuello que se forman cuando te enojás."

-"¿O sea qué me hacés enojar a propósito para notar esas líneas en mi cuello? Que insólito."

-"Me gusta cuando te enojás porque puedo apreciar esas cosas sin necesidad de prestar atención, y culminar con un si querido"

-"Ya está. Me voy, gracias. Fue lindo mientras duró"

-"Pero, tenía este pastel hecho para vos"

-"Hace veinte minutos que estamos hablando, ¿y no sos capaz de decirme que hay pastel?"

-"Pero si fuiste vos el que comenzó con toda la rabieta"

-"¡Yo no hago rabietas! No soy un niño de cinco años"

-"Bueeeeeeno"

-"Bueno ya. Dale, rápido limpiemos esto así podemos comer ese pastel."

-"Había pensado terminar de decorarlo con frutillas y crema, así que si me ayudas a limpiar lo puedo terminar tranquilo"

-"Tengo una mejor idea que hacer con esas frutillas y la crema que incluyen tu abdomen, mi neardenthal"

-"Aún no creo que existan esas ideas de tu cabeza, pero me encantan"

-"Gracias por todo. Solo con un par de cervezas y una noche de sexo hubiese sido más que suficiente."

-"Feliz cumpleaños, Danno"

-"Gracias, Steve. Te amo... Hay Dios, perdoname"

-"Yo también te amo, DANNO"


End file.
